rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Brainfood LORE
Secret origins of Brainfood (Restricted access to personnel with security clearance Umbra) File number: 10063 Real name: Emilia Panelli Date of Birth: Claims: July 1, 1874, Venice, apparent age: mid-30s and decreasing Marital status: Widowed Race: White Family: Currently unknown, her claims vary Occupation: Independently wealthy widow Political affiliation: unknown Nationality: Italian, naturalized American Education: unknown Appearance: 5’7, long blonde hair, vivid blue eyes, skin appears somewhat brown, dignified manners Distinguishing marks: very remarkable beauty, appearance comparable to Marlene Dietrich, speaks with an Italian accent Criminal record: none Social Security number: (See attached personal identification documents, naturalized citizen) Security clearance: high Background: Mrs. Panelli claims to have first arrived on American shores in 1935, an aging widow living off her husband’s fortune (apparently he had a large property near Venice) (see attached customs documents) and settled in New York City. She seems to have settled in to a very social life, attending parties, theater and other social events, and being heavily involved in charitable causes (see accompanying photographs from 1936 issues of the Times and Life magazine, the circled elderly lady, contrast with photographs taken of her in January, 1942). Around Christmas, 1941, while attending a party hosted by Mrs. Frances Wellman (a well-known hostess), Mrs. Panelli had an unusual reaction to her meal (apparently some sort of seafood soup) and immediately began discussing advanced concepts in mathematics and physics to her (very surprised) fellow guests. One of them, Professor David Van Rijn, recognized enough of her declarations to believe she genuinely knew much more than she had previously appeared to know, and escorted her home. Over the following week, he attended her at her apartment and assisted her in experiments, which demonstrated her new Talent. Convinced of her abilities, he persuaded her to contact the government and offer her assistance. A team, handled by Agent Price (centered in Chicago, consisting of “Shade”, “Déjà vu”, “Aquarius” and “Mitch”) was dispatched to confirm. Mrs. Panelli agreed to accompany them to the Talent Protection Program. She has since been returned to her home, but has agreed to assist the government when needed. As an aside, her physical appearance has changed since her Talent emerged and, because her apparent age has decreased, she now claims to be Mrs. Panelli’s niece, house-sitting for her aunt while her aunt is abroad (as a cover story). Professor Van Rijn continues to assist her, keeping copious notes on her emerging Talent (see accompanying documents). Abilities: Mrs. Panelli’s abilities involve an odd physiological response to food. After consumption of some variety of food (for example, fish), she demonstrates extraordinary abilities related to that food (for example, unbelievable increases in her mental acuity). The following foods and responses have been documented: Carrots give her superior vision, both at a distance and for incredible detail Spinach gives her uncanny strength Fish (as mentioned above) delivers increased brain power Garlic appears to improve her overall health, including reducing her age Olive oil appears to grant her great flexibility Coffee delivers increased speed, particularly remarkable in her speech Other suspected foods include tomatoes, apples, eggs, avocadoes, etc. (A note scribbled in the margins: “I wonder what would happen if you fed her oysters.” It is followed by another note: “Agent Barnes has been reprimanded for that comment and offers his sincere apology. He has been reassigned to our Field Station in Alaska.”) Two or three hours after consuming the food item, these enhanced abilities wear off. The sole exception to this seems to be her gradual reduction in age, although that has slowed since she has stopped consuming garlic (she considers this a heavy sacrifice). Psychological profile: Mrs. Panetti is willing to assist her adopted nation and speaks of her concern over Italy’s fate in the current conflict. Although she appears younger than her claimed actual age of 67, she insists on being treated as an elderly lady and has a certain Old World charm. Attempts to deceive her were remarkably unsuccessful, but treating her with respect and honesty gains her cooperation. (Personal note: Even if an agent must say “I can’t tell you that” it is better than lying to her – somehow, she always seems to know!) She claims to have been very happy in America. She has a few contacts in Italy (see attached documents, summaries of letters and telephone conversations to old friends and family), but has strong friendships with local notables. She is not considered to be a security risk at this time. An agent approaching her would be strongly advised to pay attention to any grandmotherly advice you can recall, of the “stand up straight, shine your shoes, and carry a clean handkerchief” varieties, as she is more cooperative with those she considers to have a respectable appearance. One analyst posits that she may undergo a dramatic personality change when she understands her rejuvenation is permanent (if it indeed proves to be so), while another believes that her personality is solid enough to undergo this realization without any drama. Current assignment: With the assistance of Professor Van Rijn, Mrs. Panelli is currently designing mathematical solutions to cryptographic issues, under the jurisdiction of Military Intelligence. Although the material is considered very sensitive, the risk was deemed worth the reward and several of her algorithms have been put in place. Once this assignment is complete, Mrs. Panelli will be approached to assist in weapons research, particularly in sensitive programs which require new ideas. She will also be approached for strategic or tactical planning, with the caveat that many military officers may find it difficult to accept ideas from such a beautiful woman. It may be vital to obscure the source of these ideas, for their acceptance. Although she has been granted high level security access, it is recommended that she be watched carefully for any inadvertent or blatant security leaks. Thus far, illicit uses of her Talent appear not to have occurred to her, but that may not always be the case, particularly if Italian family members request it. (Note: there is no known connection between her and the mafia, but it is possible someone may approach her if her abilities become known.) Status updates: (See attached documents)